Live, love, die
by Lovesrival
Summary: When Earth Realm is threatened again, the Earth Realm Warriors along with a few more additons most enter a tournament to save in. Slash. SmokexRyou, Sub-ZeroxScorpian, JaxxStryker, SonyaxJohnny , BakuraxMarkixMalik and other pairings. R&R! MKYugioh xover
1. Chapter 1

Stryker sighed as him and the rest of the Earth Realm Warriors stood in a circle in the small room of Jax and Sonya's head quarters. He had on a F.B.I . vest along with a blue shirt on under it and black pants with combat boots.

"What! Your saying that theres going to be another tournament?" Johnny Cage yelled. He didn't have on a shirt showing his Cage tattoo and he had a pair of black pants on.

"That's exactly what I'm saying." Raiden replied. He had on his hat along with a white vest over a blue shirt and white pants.

"C'mon guys. I'm sure we can win again!" Liu Kang said, always optimistic.

"Yeah, I mean with someone like me on the team we're guaranteed victory!" Jax joked, trying to lighten the mood.

"Great, we're doomed." Sonya joked back, wearing a short white shirt that ended just above her belly button and a green vest along with black pants and combat boots, as everyone laughed, except Raiden.

"We do have one problem though." Raiden said, while everyone looked at him with confusion on their faces.

"And what would that be?" Jade asked, trying to think of any problem.

"We are greatly out numbered. If we go into this tournament, they will likely have two times as more as us.

"That is correct." Kitana, with her beautiful blue bra-like shirt and blue underwear-like shorts. "And not only that, we would need to Elder Gods permission to recruit more."

"I will go speak to them, Nightwolf you are in charge until I come back." Raiden said right before he disappeared in a storm of electricity.

When Raiden got to the temple, he noticed that the Elder Gods were already there, seemingly waiting for him. All six of them stood in giant humanoid forms in a circle around Raiden.

"Elder Gods, Shao Kahn is having a tournament and I need your permission to recruit more Earth Realm Warriors. Shao Kahn has way more then us, we won't stand a chance if we don't get more ally's" Raiden said, hoping that the Gods would have it in their hearts to let him.

"Sadly, we can not allow such things to happen." They all said at the same time.

Raiden felt his shoulders drop. The Earth Realm Warriors have proved themselves time and time again but it seemed like every time they thought they were going to get a break something like this happens.

"However though, we can recruit the warriors for you." Raiden's head snapped up at that. They would recruit them for him. That might be even better since they had unlimited resources and contacts!

"However if we do, it will be your job to train them." Raiden nodded at that. "OK, then return to the other warriors. Your warriors should arrive shortly."

**In Domino City**

Ryou Bakura could not believe the day he's been having. It was a long day at the local diner he worked at, mostly because it was the only diner that stayed open past midnight. But on the up side, he made a lot in tips.

As he walked into his small one room apartment, he couldn't help but sigh as he saw the picture on the coffee table in the middle of the neat room. It had a picture of him and a beautiful blonde hair girl that was wearing a Special Task Force uniform and a black hat. He had on a black shirt and black pants. Both pairs of their arms were thrown around each others shoulders.

"I will find out what happened to you someday, Sonya." He whispered, right before he saw a bright light above the coffee table.

"What the-" He didn't get to finish however as the light got so intense it ended up blinding him.

When the light dulled and eventually went out, he wasn't in his apartment anymore.

"How the hell did I get here?" He asked himself.

Suddenly, six giant figures surrounded him in the small temple he was in.

"Who are you?" He asked as he stood in a defensive stance.

"We are the Elder Gods child, and Earth Realm needs your help." They all spoke at the same time. And for some reason, Ryou felt like they were telling the truth.

"What's going on?" He asked the Gods.

"There's going to be a tournament in a few days that will decide your Realms fate. If the people that you'll be fighting against win they will destroy your Realm. But if your team wins, all is safe and they will be gone." The Gods spoke in perfect sync.

"Wait, did you say fighting?" Ryou asked. He used to take fighting lessons, and Sonya taught him a few moves but he luckily never had to put them to use. Until now.

"Yes, the tournament that will be hosted will have you fighting other races and will be your most difficult trial yet." The Gods spoke.

"Why did you pick me though? I mean, there's really nothing special about me."Ryou asked.

"On the contrary, you are related to one of the warriors that will be fighting in the tournament." The Gods spoke and Ryou looked up hopefully.

"You mean Sonya, right?" He asked and all the Gods nodded.

It made since now! Why she was gone for so long without even a word. She was protecting the Realm.

"Do know though, child, that accepting this invitation means that you could die in the tournament." Ryou just nodded.

"I know. But if it means that I could help Earth Realm stay safe, then I will gladly put my life on the line." Ryou spoke, determination in their eyes.

"OK then, good luck." They said as Ryou's eyes widened.

"Wait, were do I-" He didn't get to finish however as he felt himself slip into unconsciousness.


	2. Chapter 2

Raiden sighed as the flame in the center of the Temple that him and the rest of the Earth Realm Warriors were in suddenly went out, announcing the arrival of the Elder Gods.

"Raiden, we have gathered you some new champions. Although they may not be what you expect, their will and inner strength are strong." The flame seemed to talk as it danced in the temple.

"And where are these warriors?" Raiden asked.

"They are outside. We would have brought them in here, but we imagined that you would have wanted to see their strength. And we don't want violence in the Sacred Temples." The flame spoke.

"Yes!" Stryker seemed to suddenly yell as the fire went out.

"Why are you so damn happy?" Sonya asked with wince. His yell ringed right in her ear.

"Don't you get? 'We imagined that you would have wanted to see their strength'. They are obviously telling us that they are really good fighter." Stryker replied.

"Sure..." Kitana said as her and everyone else started to head for the Temple's exit.

As they got outside, however, they were in shock.

For in front of them, were four male teenagers.

One was short with weird shaped hair. It was also a mix of weird colors, being gold,purple, and black. He had on tight black jeans that had chains around their waist. He also had big, violet eyes that basically screamed 'innocent'. He had on a watch that looked strangely very similar to Sonya's.

There was a teen that had dirty,sandy blonde hair that reached the small of his back. He had on a short, and tight, purple shirt along with blue jeans. He had lavender eyes that seemed to take in everything at once.

Then there was one who had shoulder length blond hair. He had big, brown eyes that seemed to give him a puppy dog look. He also had on a oversized, shirt that was plain white with three blue boxes running across the chest. His whole profile seemed to scream 'puppy'.

And the last one, had very feminine and beautiful body. He had pure, silver hair that reached the small of his back along with big, wide, brown eyes. He had very pale skin, while all the others where a little on the tan side. He had on a long sleeved white and blue striped shirt and blue jeans. It was a rather plain looking attire, but looked beautiful on the boy.

"By the Gods..." Raiden muttered, surprised. He thought that the Gods would give them someone who at least _looked _out of their teens.

"Aw hell nah!" Jax yelled, furious with the Elder Gods. How could they do this? These were teens. They shouldn't have to fight to help make sure Earth Realm survived.

"Ryou?" Sonya whispered.

Everyone looked at the silver haired teen who stepped forward.

"Hey, Sonya." He said with a small smile.

Sonya just growled and stomped up to him, " You idiot! How could you come here?"

"Sonya, I'm older now. I've taken martial arts classes since you disappeared. I'm going to fight in this tournament. With or without your consent." Ryou said with a determined look in his eye.

"Um, how do you two know each other?" Liu Kang asked.

"I'm his older sister." Sonya said as she looked at the shocked faces of the other warriors.

She turned back and looked at her brother shortly though however. She couldn't believe how much he's grown, and not only physically. The old Ryou would never talk that way to Sonya.

"Wait, Malik?" Johnny Cage asked as he slowly walked towards the dirty blond haired boy.

"Long time no see, John-John." Malik said with a smile on his face.

"Wait, you know each other also?" Raiden asked.

"We're brothers." They spoke at the same time.

"Wait, I think I know what's going on. If anyone else knows anyone here, go stand by them and say how." Nightwolf instructed.

It also looked like Yugi was a cousin of Jou who was the younger brother of Stryker.

"OK, it looks like the Gods have chosen you because your blood related to other fighters. Now the question is, can you fight?" Raiden asked as he led them off the Temple's steps.

When they got to leveled ground, they started walking in the woods until they got to a clearing. It was just plain grass with trees surrounding the clearing.

As they all filed into the clearing however, the temperature seemed to drop a little. Ryou shivered, and saw that he could see his breath. Which was weird since the sun was still out and he could feel that the sun's rays were giving some heat.

"Thanks for finally joining us, Sub-Zero." Raiden says as he looks behinds him.

And their he is, with his black shirt and pants with a blue vest on and a black masked that hid everything but his face. But his mouth was covered by some type of half mask and covered from his lips to his chin. His eyes were a icy blue.

"I see why they call him Sub-Zero." Jou muttered as he started to rub his bare arms.

And then, suddenly, a cloud of dark smoke seemed to form to Sub-Zero's right. The cloud at first made a humanoid figure, and then looked completely human. And was the hottest person Ryou ever saw.

He had silver hair like his, but stopped at his shoulder. He had tan skin, and looked really muscular. He had on the same thing as as Sub-Zero's just with a gray vest and mouth thing instead of blue.

"It's always a pleasure to see you again, Raiden." Sub-Zero responded, and Ryou caught the gray clad figure's eyes. Which were also gray.

"You too, Smoke." Raiden greeted.

Smoke just nodded, eyes still on Ryou.

"We recruiting kids now?" Smoke finally asked as he broke the stare with Ryou, looking Raiden now.

" The Elder Gods did. But we can't complain. At least we have more fighters. Anyways, why don't you pair off into two groups and spar so we can see your strengths and weaknesses." Raiden said and the four nodded.

The first match, was Ryou vs. Jou.

"So you think you can take me?" Jou mocked as him and Ryou slowly circled each other.

"No." Ryou said honestly.

Jou just smirked and charged at Ryou. Ryou however just flipped in the air and landed a kick to Jou's head sending the blond to the ground a few feet away.

"I know." Ryou said with a small smirk.

Smoke looked at the scene and was honestly surprised. At first glance, the silver haired teen looked fragile and weak. Maybe there was more than meet's the eye.

Jou just stood back up and threw a punch at Ryou's leg, seeing how he would react. Ryou quickly stumbled back and lost his footing for a second. But that's all that Jou needed.

Jou sent a powerful punch to Ryou's stomach, and as Ryou doubled over, did a upper cut right into the teens face.

"Oops, looks like I messed up the little girls face." Jou said with a smirk.

Ryou just groaned and flipped back up. He started to think of a plan to beat Jou. When Jou charged at Ryou again, Ryou ducked and swept Jou's legs out from under him. While Jou was in the air, Ryou drove his elbow into Jou's gut. Jou couldn't help the gasp of pain as he was slammed into the unforgiving ground.

"Oops, this little girl just beat her puppy." Ryou giggled mockingly in his face.

Jou's face went red from being called a puppy, and he used his feet to push Ryou back a few feet as he stood up.

But when he stood up, Ryou's roundhouse kick greeted him.

He groaned as he flipped into the air and landed back on the ground face down. Ryou quickly sat on Jou's back, and held his arms in the small of Jou's back as he pinned the taller boy.

"I'd say that Ryou beat you that round." Raiden chuckled and Sonya laughed. She knew that her brother would win.

For the never lose.

End of Chapter.

Was it good? I hoped you guys like it. Oh, and please review! Until next time!


	3. Chapter 3

Ryou sighed as he heard Raiden yell at him, again. That's all the Thunder God seemed to be doing since the teens got there. There was always something wrong. Wrong angle, wrong combo, wrong formation. He was seriously getting mad.

But he knew that Raiden knew what he was doing. This would be his first tournament, and who knows how many Raidens watched.

Groaning, he flipped up and faced his opponent, Kitana. Kitana had her fans out by her sides, obviously ready to attack or defend. Leafs from the trees around the clearing were stuck in her long hair, making Ryou want to laugh. But now wasn't the time.

Kitana threw the fans at Ryou, not holding back at all. Ryou, thinking quickly, flipped over them and countered them with a kick. Kitana blocked, and making sure to have a firm hold on his ankle, turned her body and threw him in the other direction.

Not wanting his whole body to take the impact, Ryou maneuvered his body so that he did a back flip instead of falling full force.

"Good thinking Ryou." He heard Sonya's voice say in the small group to the right.

Bringing his attention back to Kitana, he saw that she retrieved her fans and was about to throw them again. Not wanting to be stuck on the defensive like he has been, he started running towards her. He watched as she threw the fans, and waited for the right moment. When it seemed they were about to hit him, he dropped and slid under the fans. Letting out a grunt as the feel of the hard earth digging into his back, he aimed one leg at Kitana's left leg and the other at the right side of her torso.

He smiled as she became tangled in his legs, and quickly got stood back up with one of her fans in his hands. Holding it curled to her neck, he asked, "Give up?"

"Yes." She said as she smiled underneath the veil that covered her mouth. If anyone had every told her she would be taken out by a teen a few years back, she would have probably kicked their butts. But things have changed since then.

"How did I do?" Ryou asked as him and Kitana walked up to Raiden.

"Your getting better. I would suggest working on ways to counter high and low attacks, that seems to be you weakness.

Ryou nodded, happy that the Thunder God didn't have a whole lecture to give to him.

"Raiden, I think we should call it a day. I mean, we've been working non-stop for six hours. Do you wanna kill our new fighters before the tournament even starts?" Kitana joked and Raiden let a small smile on his handsome face.

"That is true. OK everyone, lets go back to the temple!" Raiden yelled across the temple.

"Actually is it OK if I work here a little longer? I'm feeling kinda restless." Ryou asked and saw Raiden nod before turning back.

"I'll stay to. I wanna have someone one on one time with my old buddy!" Malik yelled and Ryou couldn't stop the laugh. It was true, all the teens knew each other. Hell, they all hanged out at school and on weekends together. Along with a few others, they were best of friends.

"You won't be laughing soon once I beat the crap out of you." Malik joked.

"Oh really now?" Ryou asked as he turned his back.

"Yep." Malik said with a smile. But Ryou fixed that. He quickly spun back around and aimed a roundhouse kick right at the side of Malik's head.

Malik was just barely able to duck under it, when he was met with a upper cut that sent him flying. Ryou, not wanting to let him on the offensive, jumped in the air and did a three punch combo before kicking Malik in the gut.

Malik grunted as he hit the ground. Maybe he should have given Ryou a little more credit. Flipping back up, he quickly aimed a hit at Ryou's head which was easily blocked. He saw Ryou try to counter with a fist of his own, but he docked and swept Ryou's feat out from under him. It was Ryou's turn to hit the ground.

Smirking, Ryou jumped back up and kicked Malik in the gut. Going for another upper cut, he gasped as some type of pure white energy ball met Malik's face instead.

"Now that's just cold!" Malik said when he landed a few feet away.

Ryou just smiled innocently. But it was wiped off when a purple energy blast hit him.

"Not so funny now is it?" Malik asked with a smirk.

"Yes, it's hilarious." Said a dark voice to their left.

Both Ryou and Malik turned and saw two of the most beautiful, and hideous, things they have ever seen.

One was a pretty tall female, who was clothed in a light pink outfit exactly like Kitana's and Jade's. She had shoulder length black hair and piercing gold eyes. She also had a veil that covered the bottom part of her face.

Her partner was male. Or at least it looked male. When ever he opened his mouth, you could see ugly razor sharped teeth that looked like they could rip through anything. Including flesh. His eyes where the same as the woman's, and his voice seemed to come out in a hiss. He had on a tight white shirt and black pants.

"Who are you two?" Malik asked as he took a spot right in front of Ryou, just in case these weren't friends.

"My name's Mileena. And that's Baraka. But you won't be needing to memorize them." The girl in pink said.

"And why's that?" Ryou asked as he walked out from behind his human shield to the side of Malik.

"Because you two will be dead!" Baraka hissed before he jumped at Malik. Malik gasped as the monster kicked him to the side and followed him.

He looked at Ryou and saw him and the woman charging each other. Focusing back in his fight, he stood and blocked a blow to his face. He countered by delivering a elbow right to the things nose. He smirked when he heard a crack and the thing howl in pain. He watched as it staggered back a few feet and looked at Ryou to see how he was fairing.

The first thing Ryou learned about this woman was that she was fast. He was barely able to keep up with this woman who reminded him of Kitana. He watched as she back flipped away and could practically here the smirk that she was sporting underneath the veil when she saw Ryou gasping for breath. She came charging and tried to hit Ryou in the face, but Ryou just used her momentum and blocked the hit before monkey throwing her over his body.

Malik was forced to look back as he saw that Baraka got back on his feet. Baraka seemed even angrier now, and that was a pretty scary sight. However, the next sight was scarier. For in the next instant, twin blades sprout from Baraka's knuckles. And they were sharper and dangerous.

He only had a second to register this before Baraka was charging towards him with the twin blades poised to strike. Thinking quick, he threw and energy blast and jumped. He watched as Baraka focused on the energy ball and didn't see him jump. So when Baraka jumped, he was surprised to see a fist hit him head on. But when it landed, he fell to the ground, unconscious.

When Ryou got back up, he noticed that Mileena was reaching into the pockets of her outfit. Ryou got in a defensive position, ready for any attack Mileena would try. He was surprised though when Mileena pulled out two Sai blades, one in each hand.

Ryou noticed the muscles in Mileena's arms flex for a second, but that was enough of a warning he needed. Ducking, he watched as the two Sais flew over his head and sunk into a tree. Turning back, he was hit with a back fist to his face sending him to the grown.

Looking up from the ground, he saw that she was slowly approaching him with the two Sais she collected. He scrambled backwards, hoping to by him some time. When she was almost on top of him, he knew that he wouldn't live long enough to make it to the tournament. But he didn't want to die! No, he wouldn't die! He refused!

As she rose both her hands up and was about to bring them down, he did a move that he saw Sonya do when she was practicing with him when he was a kid. He quickly moved his body to where he was doing a hand stand and wrapped his legs around Mileena. Using all his strength, he used his legs to fling her over his body. When he was right side up, he turned expecting to see two Sais being thrown. Instead, he saw that she had hit a tree and had fallen unconscious.

"I think we had enough training, does the temple sound good to you?" Malik asked and with a quick nod from Ryou, the pair was running towards the temple in the distance.

End of Chapter

So was it good, bad? Please review!


End file.
